Mitsukuni and The Assassin
by DMC7500
Summary: Ichigo Yamazaki: a young eighteen year-old adolescent, whose life suddenly changed when he finds himself in Ouran High School. When an unexpected encounter with a certain little boy lands him in the Host Club, Ichigo suddenly develops a close bond with this kind friend. However, Mitsukuni is about to uncover the blood on Ichigo's hands…
1. Introduction Sequence: Nothing is True

_Introduction_ _Sequence: Nothing Is True_

* * *

_Come, and look into the eye of the beholder._

_Tell us, what do you see? The innocent cry out as they are beaten under their master's whips? Do you see the hungering recluses shivering away in the corner, their money taken away from the nefarious moneymakers whose insatiable ambitions trample even the most innocuous of creatures? Have you looked so far as to see what the true definition of suffering is? If you have gazed that far into the darkness, then you know why you are here. There are millions of people who have long stood against the tyrannical machinations of corruption, but even now, their numbers begin to dwindle. We come in from the shadows, silent as the night, faster than the light, and stronger when we fight. We are the Creed, and we rain hell on those who would seek to trample the innocent for their personal glory. Now, our will has been bestowed upon you, Ichigo Yamazaki, and it is up to your actions to uphold the sacred meaning of our Creed._

_Your past is an interesting one, Ichigo. When we first found you, it was in the form of a little child drifting down in a small basket on a soft stream. Your parents and your village had fallen to the raiding shoguns of the modern era, leaving you the lone survivor. When we welcomed you into the Creed, we knew there was much to do. Our communion was small back then, but the growing darkness spreading across our lands soon sprouted followers that flocked to our cause. As your grew, you continued to impress us, as you kept up with our intense exercises, learned the ways of the creed, and completed your daily tasks quickly and efficiently. You showed great promise when you single-handedly snuck in a wandering Ronin's bastion, slew his guards, then took his head as a prize. However, with this great success comes a terrible downfall. We do not kill our enemies and desecrate their bodies to instill fear into their allies. The utmost respect must be shown towards us human beings, even if they are deemed to be damned. However, we still wonder if you were listening during our lecture. You were attentive, but was it out of great respect for us or were you merely trying to sink back into the shadows? Words are mere interpretations of our vocal cords, and they are not worth a single speck of dust if your refuse to listen._

_Even with your flaws, you are the most unpredictable of hunters. With a personality as enigmatic as yours, we have decided to give you a mission that is suited towards your satisfactions. You will live among the elite in one of Japan's finest high schools, Ouran High School. Do not be concerned with its lavish presentation and delectable luxuries, as even the brightly, lit chandeliers blind the corrupt from the students. You will impose as a third-year junior transferring from a foreign country, as you come from a wealthy background. The students will take a good liking towards you, but do not be concerned with their matters; be concerned about yours and the Creed. _

_There are rumors speculating of a mysterious Host club located in the music room of Ouran High. You may wish to become part of this club in order to achieve more information on certain people. Many ladies in waiting travel there for their daily courting and gossip. Not only is easy to hear their conversations, but with wit and charm, you can manipulate them to do your biddings. Even the rich have their uses, no matter how miniscule they may be._

_Even though you stay at Ouran High, be wary around you. Many of these students are sons of corrupt corporates and sinister swindlers who have gotten rich off of the suffering of others. If they soon find out what you are doing, they will not hesitate to hunt you down until the last coin. The Creed cannot be compromised; our existence must remain a mystery. Silence anyone who gets in your path, and use every technique in order to achieve your goals. But, above all, always protect the innocent and do not stay your hand to those who would seek to harm them._

_Now, Ichigo, as you leave, ask yourself this. Is the worth of something so precious to you enough for your devotion to justice? Are you willing to give into your true feelings for your own desires and leave the innocent to suffer? We do not ask these questions based off of strict regulation; you must be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save humanity from the darkness of sin. Your actions shape the people around you, and it will also craft your destiny. Do what is right for Justice._

_You are an Assassin. You are Ichigo Yamazaki._

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

The Grandmaster's words rang in my ears as I slowly traversed the gleaming, marble floors leading straight to Music Room #3. It was 7:00 AM right now, October the 19th, 2013, and my first few steps I was taking into Ouran High School would not be my last. Its reputation as one of Japan's wealthiest high schools were indeed solidified by the majestic travesties that sparkle around the school. Wealthy schoolgirls could be talking, dressed in yellow, satin blouses and silk, white skirts as they were giggling about their secret crush on their hidden loves. Schoolboys dressed in cerulean suits were jabbering on about their perfect test scores in certain classes. In this cacophony of gossip and boasting, my silent figure stood at the center, my ears silently recording the little tidbits of information. If I had more than a minute, I could tell you the whole relationship of a typical couple of Ouran High. It would seem there is only room for the elite in this school, as there is no room for commoners on the campus.

I sighed as I put my hands in my suit pockets. Finely crafted, these suits are, with no trace of abnormal bumps around the linings of the pockets. Yes, if I were to start my life in this place of thieves, I better start acting like one. My past behavior among the common populace wouldn't fare well in Ouran High School. So, I had to throw away the old persona and establish a new one. Ichigo: The Rich Boy. Hmm, doesn't sound too shabby.

As I quietly traversed deeper into the school, I noticed the sound of a person who seemed to be…. Training. The sounds weren't very conspicuous, but my ears were trained to detect even the most subtle of noises. Even the soft crawl of a mouse would make a sound that I could hear. As I moved closer, I soon found that the noises were coming from Music Room #3. Looking at the sign above the door, I could faintly remember hearing of a Music Room #3 in my briefing. I slowly opened the door to the room, and walked in.

The room was surprisingly empty, as the emptiness hit me like a bullet train. All I saw, in the middle of the room, was a young boy, flawlessly performing fluent flips and various strikes in the open air. His form was magnificent; he could disarm a group of thugs with just a few strikes. I silently chuckled as I quietly closed the door and leaned against the wall, watching this kid perform his practice.

All of a sudden, the kid started throwing kunais around, and I watched as the swiftly returned to him as they hit the wall. However, he hadn't noticed me, and suddenly threw a sharp blade, coming straight at my face! Surprised, I was able to catch it with the tips of my index figures. The young boy looked shocked as he looked at me with unexpected surprise and horror. Fearing that I might have been hurt, the boy suddenly rushed at me and bowed respectfully, crying, "Forgive me! I really didn't see you there!"

I decided to play it safe, and I responded back with a soft smile. "Well, you certainly are a dangerous fighter." "I joked, "This your main weapon of choice?"

The young boy shook his head, relieved that I wasn't hurt, and responded back with earnest, "Yeah, these are my favorite! Although, I can't use them in the club or else Mori will get angry at me!"

I raised my left eyebrow in suspicion, and questioned, "Wait, there's a club here? And, who is this Mori? This where the Karate Club takes place, in the music room?"

The boy looked at me, confused at first. But then, his eyes lit up suddenly, and exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I remembered, you're the new guy, right?"

"I guess so. Look, I'm sorry to have taken up most of your time, but I need to-"

The boy shook his head, and extended his hand out. "Wow, I didn't know you'd be this tall! My names Mitsukuni! It's a pleasure to meet you, um…"

I chuckled, and shook the little boy's hand, saying, "Call me Ichigo. Ichigo Yamazaki."

"Ichigo! That's a really cool name! Man, people around here don't get a lot of cool names such as yours!"

"Well, I guess I was born fortunate with a cool name. My only luck in life…."

Mitsukuni couldn't help but gawk at my mysterious physique. I expected this from a little boy like him, but I never expected him to be this amazed. Chuckling with amusement, I casually asked the boy, "So, ever seen guys like me come to Ouran High?"

Mitsukuni shook his head, and replied, "Not like you! You're a lot different than the others!" Suddenly, his face lit up with joy, as he tugged at my arm, "Hey, come on! I gotta bring you to the rest of the gang! Follow me!"

I was stunned as I was dragged along by this little boy, shouting in a confused tone, "W-Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"Library Four! That's where all the Host Club Members are waiting for you! Come on!"

I couldn't help but follow this little boy's path down the hall. Whatever this day was turning out to be, it was about to get even more confusing…

* * *

**Introduction Sequence finished. Animus 4.0 activated. To unlock next sequence, reader must input a review based on how well this story is. Animus 4.0 logging off. Have a nice day. :)**


	2. Sequence One: Ichigo and The Host Club

_Sequence One: Ichigo and The Host Club_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, blah, blah, blah, etc., I only own this story and my OC, all rights reserved._

* * *

**Animus 4.0 Updated, Reviews, Favorites, and Followers recieved. Abstergo Industries and DMC7500 would like to thank the following for looking at his story. **

**SakuraDreamerz**

**FrankSinatra24**

**BeanieBaby96**

**Mr. Saxobeat**

**Samantha2798**

**IDontReview**

**Initializing Sequence One. Have a nice day. :)**

* * *

**Library #4**

**Ouran High School**

**4:30 PM**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

I swear, this day can't get any weirder. One minute I was lazily bantering around this new high school, the next minute I'm surrounded by a bunch of pretty boys that seem to gawk at me every second. Seriously, is the new kid policy really that serious? My eyes slowly looked around the room to scan every member of this motley crew. There was Mitsukuni, happily waiting next to some guy who thinks he can take me down in a fist fight. Heh, I'll bet I'll be the one to come out on that fight. Also, Mitsukuni looked different without his karate gi. He seemed more… formal that he was while training. I'd better keep a note of that sometime later.

Next, my attention was turned towards two people who looked like they were twins. Funny thing about twins; they always seem to be the same person that you easily mix up. Truth be told, their exactness was flawless: the hair, same style and design, skin tone, not even a tint of blemishing, and their movements were as exact as if they both choreographed each other's walking styles. They looked at me with interest, quietly wondering what secrets I hold in this interesting body they see. Their eyes had hints of mischievous intent sparkling inside them, as if they were plotting something against me. I'll keep my eyes on those two; their intents will be soon known to me in time.

I noticed the faint scratch of a pen as I looked up to see what was making that noise; it was a tall teenager, perfectly poised and straight, his reflection through his shining lenses as he looked at me, writing down every detail of my physical appearance. You can give this guy the whole encyclopedia of Japan, and thirty minutes later, he'll have that information on a bunch of notecards. His gaze never seems to leave you forever; like a hawk, the man analyzes his prey and obtains every information he can muster out of those eyes. He'll be watching me, but he can't have his eyes on me forever. I can simply disappear from the shadows, never to be seen again. But, one must wonder, can the shadows really hinder this man from my sight?

I was getting a little uncomfortable with all these eyes staring at me. My fingers were twiddling as I patiently waiting for their leader to arrive. It seemed like a short time to them, but for me, it felt like an eternity. Hoping to break the silence, I cautiously asked, "So….Err…. Why the sudden interest in new recruits like me?"

One of the twins quipped, "You're not just a new recruit! You're something special! No one has ever quickly befriended a member of our Host Club so easily!"

I chuckled, and joked, "Well, this one will be a record for the history books, eh?"

The other twin laughed, and replied, "Y'know, it should be! Most male friends end up getting beaten by little Honey-senpai over there. Mainly because to try and take away his cake. If there's one thing you should know about Mitsukuni, _never, _never take away his sweets."

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, "Oh? What happens if I do?"

The twins suddenly appeared over my shoulder, and the first twin quietly whispered in my left ear, "There have been rumors. I've heard of one victim getting incarcerated."

The second twin whispered in my right ear, "Don't get us started on the lacerations!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention incineration!"

"I heard of decapitation once…"

"But, the most important thing you should know about Honey-senpai," sang the twins in unison as they rose from whispering in my ear, "Is that you should always make him remember to brush his teeth twice a day!"

Mitsukuni rose from the burly man's grasp, and angrily responded, "Hikaru, Kaoru, I always brush my teeth every day! Stop embarrassing me, you meanies!"

The teen called Hikaru rose up, and flamboyantly jested, "Oh, but, Mitsukuni, we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened a few months ago, now, do we?"

I could tell it was Hikaru that spoke up first, because Kaoru responded in the same tone, "Yes, we wouldn't want your poor friend Ichigo to suffer your little wrath! He seems too nice to make you hurt a little bunny like you!"

Mitsukuni furiously marched up towards the two, and jabbed a thumb into his chest, shouting, "_I AM NOT LITTLE!_"

The tall man seemed to have taken notice of Mitsukuni's tantrum, and casually walked over to the little boy, sternly saying, "Mitsukuni. Enough. They will stop now."

The twins laughed in unison, and replied, "Oh, Mori-senpai, you're such a tease! We were only joking, you know!"

I could tell that the four were beginning to engage in lengthy conversation, so I turned to the man with the glassed, quietly asking, "Do these four normally joke around every single day?"

The man responded in a dry tone, "They do, but not during business hours. It ruins our clubs reputation, and leaves a bad image on us. One of our current policies for our humble Host Club is to put any personal conflicts aside whist dealing with our customers."

I smirked, and responded, "Well, I don't suppose you follow that policy by the book, isn't that right, Kyoya Ootori?"

Kyoya let out a small, barely noticeable grin to me, and coolly said, "Not bad, Ichigo Yamazaki, but, if there's one thing you should know about me, I have many secrets that you'll never discover."

"We'll see, Kyoya. We'll see." I responded with earnest, as I put my legs up on the coffee table, casually relaxing as I waited for the leader of the Host Club to arrive.

All of a sudden, the double doors swung open with a loud bang that made the four, except me and Kyoya, jump in surprise. As I swiftly turned around to see who it was, I saw a blonde-haired man casually swerve into the room, carefree and relaxed. He clapped his hands together, and cried out in a loud voice, "So, where is this new member that Mitsukuni was talking about!" His eyes quickly focused on my gaze as they lit up with surprise, and as soon as I could blink, he was in front of me in a second. "Oh, my most honored guest," the man began in an eloquent voice that was sure to charm even the most difficult of maidens, "I am honored to be standing in the presence of a newly-introduced member of the Host Club!"

My face suddenly froze in horror, and I stood up in confusion. "Wait, hold on just a darn minute!" I loudly replied to the blonde man, who was taken aback at my sudden outburst. "Who gave you the right to suddenly indoctrinate me into your club? I barely got a chance to meet you all! Besides, just what the heck is this club, anyway?"

The blonde-haired man casually put an arm around my shoulder, and began to lead me around the room, stating, "Oh, we will have time for formal introductions later! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Tamaki Suou, Fourth-Year High School Student at Ouran High School, and leader of the magnificent Host Club! I have heard much about you, Ichigo Yamazaki! Tell me, how many suits do you own other than that one? I must admit, the craftsmanship on that leather is quite exquisite!"

My face reddened with embarrassment, as I quickly began to formulate something out of my head. If these guys find out where I'm really from, the authorities will have my head for sure! I stuttered out in reply to Tamaki, "Um….It was made…..by French Tailors…..Working in an old English textile factory…..In….Switzerland?"

Tamaki gasped in surprise, and cheerfully responded, "By God, that's where my family gets their Christmas chocolates from! Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any of them with you? Mitsukuni very much likes Swiss chocolate, and he'll be more than happy to receive a box of that chocolate from his new best friend!"

"I…..think I might have some…..in my house…no, second house….Oh, God…This isn't going very well…."

Kyoya noticed my nervous behavior, and bluntly said to Tamaki, "Boss, shouldn't we give the boy the formal introduction now?"

Tamaki smiled, and replied back, "But, of course, Kyoya!" He then called out in a loud voice, "Everyone! Our new member, Ichigo Yamazaki, will be taking his first assignment as Host tomorrow morning, during Second Lunch! I ask that you all treat him with the utmost respect and kindness!"

The room was filled with a deafening applause and cheer from all of the members in the room. Mitsukuni was happily jumping up and down, shouting out in joy, "Hooray! Ichigo's going to stay with us in the Host Club!"

I could only reply with a forced grin, as I muttered to Tamaki under my breath, "So, how exactly was the method of process designed for me to be instantly picked to join the Host Club?"

Tamaki clapped his hands together, and replied back to me in a warm voice, "Why, you have already bonded with one of our fellow members so easily! No person in Ouran High can achieve such a status as that! So, for that reason, we have decided to welcome your arrival and reward you by placing you as a member of our host club! This is the best place for the new students, I assure you! Not only do you meet a plethora of other students, your image will be quickly recognized throughout the entire high school!"

My frown suddenly turned away, and I gave a little grin of triumph. At last, my chance to finally get information on every student at Ouran High had been granted to me. And, to think, it was so easy for an assassin such as I to suddenly get into a prestigious club such as this one. Things were finally looking right as rain for me; I had better not blow this lucky chance away for good. Keeping my excitement subtle, I earnestly responded, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'd better get some rest to impress you guys tomorrow, huh?"

The mere mention of my resting place concerned Mitsukuni, as he piped up, asking, "Ichigo-chan, can you tell us where you will be staying?"

I turned to Mitsukuni, and replied in a gentle tone, "Why, back at my place! Don't worry, I'm not exactly homeless. I'll be staying at a hotel called the Cherry Blossom Resort; very refined, and much suited to my tastes. The quiet atmosphere is my type of home I'd like to own someday!"

Mitsukuni was very excited, and could hardly contain his energy, when he jumped up to me and asked, "Can I come with you to see your place? Please?" He then began bouncing up and down, waiting for a response from me. I was at a loss for words. Not only had I fully packed my stuff in the hotel, I hadn't even been to my room! Tamaki chuckled at Mitsukuni's excitement, and ruffled the little boy's hair, reassuring, "I'm sure Ichigo will be more than happy to show you his place, right, Ichigo? Make sure he's finished before nighttime! Then, Takashi Morinozuka will come by the hotel to pick him up! Don't worry, he knows where the hotel is!"

The only words that came out of my dry mouth were, "Yeah…..Just fantastic…."

* * *

**Ichigo's Room**

**Cherry Blossom Resort**

**Room 750**

**6:00 P.M**

_Ichigo's POV_

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. As the door to my room swung open after I had picked up my key card from the receptionist's desk, the interior was quite clean. My suitcases were neatly packed in the living room, next to the couches, the kitchen was restocked with numerous delicacies, and the twin king beds in the other room looked like little clouds waiting to be rested upon. Not a bad place, this resort is. I could get used to living here.

As me and Mitsukuni went inside the hotel room, I made sure to close the door behind me. Mitsukuni took off his shoes and dashed toward the bedroom, as he started to jump on the first king bed he saw. "Wow! This bed is so soft!" Mitsukuni exclaimed as he began bouncing up and down, "It's really fun to jump on them!"

I laughed as I watched Mitsukuni prance around my new digs. Gotta say, he really brings a sense of happiness to wherever he goes. I quickly took off my school jacket, put it on the coat rack, and then quickly slid into a chair, exhausted from the first day. Mitsukuni noticed that I was tired, so he quickly went towards me, and asked, "Are you ok, Ichigo-chan?" with a concerned tone.

I laughed, and shook my head, yawning, "Yeah….Just tired…..Hey, it's almost nighttime. Shouldn't you get back home?"

Mitsukuni's face drooped a little, and quietly said, "Oh…..Am I…bothering you?"

My face rose up in shock, as I quickly shook my head, and desperately replied, "Oh, no, don't take it that way, Mitsukuni! I'm always concerned about when people return back home during the night! I don't want you to get hurt or anything! Honest!"

Mitsukuni just nodded, and quietly replied, "Y'know, you're pretty different from all the other friends I have met. You're…I don't know how to explain it."

I grinned. "Unique?" I asked, "Is that the word you're looking for?"

Mitsukuni's face lit up in realization, and excitedly said, "Wow, that's the word I was looking for! Thanks! You're more than unique, Ichigo-chan! I can't wait for your first day tomorrow! We're going to have lots of fun!"

I chuckled as I nodded in earnest. All of a sudden, I heard the loud knock on the door. I quickly rushed to get it, only to find me face to face with Takashi Morinozuka. He looked more menacing up close, as his steel eyes pierced my gaze. I gulped, and quietly said, "H-Hello, Mori-senpai….."

Takashi barely moved his gaze away from me, as he called out to Mitsukuni, "Mitsukuni, it is time to go. Say goodbye to Ichigo."

Mitsukuni jumped up and rushed towards Takashi. Before leaving, the little boy gave me a quick hug, and said, "Bye, Ichigo! Hope to see you soon tomorrow!" He then dashed into the hallway, heading for the elevator.

I chuckled, as I looked at Takashi one more time. He still had his eyes fixed on my, like I did something bad to Mitsukuni. I nervously chuckled, and to break the silence, I said in an enthusiastic tone, "That kid can be quite a handful, eh?"

Takashi bluntly replied, "Yes. He does have his problems every now and then. Nothing special."

I gulped again, thinking that Takashi was going to do something to me. "I-Is there something that you need, Mori-senpai?" I anxiously asked.

Takashi shook his head, and replied, "No. Just came here to pick up Mitsukuni and wish you good luck tomorrow. You're going to need it."

I sighed a breath of relief, and said, "Thank you, Mori-senpai. I appreciate your concern. Don't worry, I will do my best tomorrow." I walked back inside my room, when Takashi said a few more words that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"One warning, Ichigo. If you hurt Mitsukuni… I will break you."

Jesus, is this guy for real? I could barely move my legs as he closed the door behind me. If I'm going to survive Ouran High, I'm going to have to start getting close to Mitsukuni and treat him with respect. Otherwise, his bodyguard's going to grind me to a pulp! I slumped back into my sofa, and began to think about tomorrow. If tomorrow's going to be intense, I better bring my A-game, and not just any A-game. The best one that will rock Ouran High School to the core! Suddenly, my stomach started to growl. All of this talk of clubs has made me hungry. It's time for me to eat something! I think a saw a bowl of Swiss Chocolates outside…

* * *

**10:00 PM**

As I sat my king bed for the first time, I couldn't help but notice how soft it was. Perfect for a good night's sleep. Even assassins should get some rests, even if they're off duty. Makes them more active at night. I slid into my bed without a hint of struggle; my pajamas felt the warm touch of the blanket as it enveloped me into a warm barrier of comfort and protection. Finally, I was drifting off into the most peaceful sleep I had in years. People rarely get that feeling, but for me, it felt like I was on top of the world.

As I put my hands behind my head, I noticed I still had my gauntlet on. I took one look at it; the gauntlet blade was my signature tool, fast, efficient, and deadly. One swift stroke to the throat using this bad boy can drown the windpipe of my unexpected victim with crimson blood. Yes, this weapon was designed to kill. I flicked my wrist upward, and a thin, sharp hidden blade protruded from the palm of my gauntlet. Still sharp as ever; I'll need it for the targets I wish to eliminate at Ouran High.

The blade retracted once my wrist flicked downward. I took off the gauntlet and place it next to the already lit lamp next to my bed. As I quietly dozed off to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow might bring. Unexpected events? New contracts to pursue? Or, another busy day at the Host Club? One can wonder as I quietly whispered these words as I went to sleep.

"Heh, those guys are going to be in for a big reckoning tomorrow…."

* * *

**Sequence One finished. Sequence Two will be updated on December 11, 2013. If any problems persist or you would simply like to submit a review, please contact DMC7500 via review or PM. Animus 4.0 shutting down. Please, enjoy the rest of your day. :)**


	3. Sequence Two: Settling In

_Sequence Two: Settling In_

* * *

**_Animus 4.0 activated. New Reviews and Favorites received. The author, DMC7500, would like to thank whoever is reading this story. He expresses his utmost gratitude, and hopes that you enjoy the next sequence, Presented by Abstergo Industries.  
_**

**_Initializing Sequence Two. Begin Animation Sequence._**

* * *

**Day One**

**Music Room #3**

**1:00 PM**

_Ichigo's POV_

Well, it was the day. To be honest, I was more nervous than usual. My palms were starting to get sweaty as they stuck inside my pockets; I swear, I thought I was creating a river down my body. But, this was no time to be nervous. The hour had arrived; time to show those guys at the Host Club what I, Ichigo Yamazaki can do! Shouldn't be too hard, right?

As I quietly opened the door towards the entrance of Music Room Three, I saw through a glimpse that it was completely different than it was than yesterday. Tables covered with silk tablecloths, on top of them were porcelain tea cups, china plates, and polished silver utensils, thick, velvet couches surrounded the room, organized in a clever fashion, and the smell of roses overpowered my sense of smell, causing my nose to wrinkle in irritation. This was the epitome of luxury, I thought to myself, they might as well be serving the whole staff of the President of The United States with this eloquent attire. The whole music room shined with wealth, and I completely underestimated the true meaning of the Host Club. This wasn't a mere gathering: this was the center of Ouran High, and I got first hands on the top seats.

As soon as I closed the door, Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared right behind me, and rang in unison towards both my sensitive ears, "Good morning, Ichigo! Are you ready for your first day on the job?"

I jumped in surprise, and I nervously chuckled, "Heh, well, I guess so! Gotta be ready for all these guests right?"

Just as I said those words, Tamaki instantly appeared behind me as well, and put another comforting arm on my shoulder. I swear, one more time he does that, and I'm going to rip off that arm of his and feed it to the dogs! "Oh, how simply splendid that you are so enthusiastic on your first day, Ichigo Yamazaki!" Tamaki sang in a nonchalant tone, "I assure you, the Host Club will assist you in any ventures that may find difficult! Don't be afraid to ask!"

I simply muttered quietly in reply, "Yeah, I'll won't be afraid to ask...Because I'll be keeping my distance from you so I won't get sexually harassed in the future."

Tamaki seemed to have thought that I must have said something, so he leaned his ear so close to my mouth that I could almost feel the skin, and casually asked, "Ah, forgive me. You were saying something?"

Shocked and disgusted, I yelped as I pulled away from him, and yelled, "I said I wasn't going to be afraid to ask, OK? Dear God, I didn't want to taste what's inside your ear, thank you very much!"

Tamaki laughed, and casually waved a hand in my direction. "Ah, do forgive me for that sudden gesture, Ichigo-san!" Tamaki coolly responded, "My ears have been quite strained lately, since I stayed up all night listening to my love talking to me on the phone!"

I raised one eyebrow in suspicion, and politely requested, "And, just who might this lady be, if I may be so bold to ask? Is she a patron in the Host Club?"

I might not have noticed it, but Mitsukuni ran up from behind me and gave me a giant hug, causing me to stumble back a little. "Oh, she's not a patron, Ichigo-chan!" Mitsukuni happily replied, still hugging me tighter than ever before, "She's also a host; her name is Haruhi Fujioka!"

Now, I was stunned. A female host? I was told the Host Club had male hosts, not female hosts! Could this mean… Not thinking about what I was going to say, I immediately turned my head towards Tamaki, and shouted incredulously, "You cater to _lesbians, too?!"_

Once I had said that last sentence, the whole room went dead silent. Tamaki looked like his face was crushed by a passing car. Hikaru and Kaoru looked as if they had saw a ghost. Mitsukuni was still hugging me, but he looked at me with a hint of confusion and doubt. I slowly bit my lip as I tried to make sense of the situation going around here. If there's one thing I'm very uncomfortable with, it's the idea of the attraction between the same genders. Just when I was about to take back my statement, the twins burst into uncontrollable laughter! Now I was getting pissed; this didn't make any sense at all! Hikaru croaked through his laughs, "Oh…._Ichigo… That was the most hilarious thing in years!_"

Kaoru held his mouth with his two hands, as he gasped through his laughter, "_We…..absolutely don't cater…to lesbians…..if we had any in Ouran High….._Although….." I could have sworn his hand caress Hikaru's cheek, as Hikaru's face suddenly turned red, "We're open to other ideas, aren't we, Hikaru?"

"K-Kaoru…." Hikaru stuttered as he held Kaoru's cheek in his right hand, "I never thought that you would think about…."

My mouth tried to hold back a puke, but it was coming nearly to the point that I was going to vomit all over the marble floor. Tamaki noticed that I was getting uncomfortable, so he snapped at the twins, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Save the theatricalities for when our guests arrive! You're also making Ichigo very uncomfortable!"

The twins apologized to me in unison, "Sorry about that, Ichigo! We can't help it when we practice our antics! I hope you're feeling ok!"

All I could muster out of my covered mouth was, "Yeah, just don't that in front of my face again, you two got it?"

They nodded in unison and went towards their designated spot in the Music Room. Tamaki sighed, and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm very sorry of the trouble, Ichigo." He began respectfully, "Our final member, Haruhi Fujioka, is indeed a member of the Host Club, and also my beloved. However, the patrons do not know that she is a woman, and have mistaken her as a male Host. Therefore, it was in our best interest to make her a Host so that she can fit into high society."

I looked up, and suspiciously asked, "In your best interests? I mean, she wasn't forced upon this position, wasn't she?"

"Well, she was forced….a little bit. It's was merely payment until she can pay off a broken vase she had just pushed over by accident. Now, she has learned the ways of intricate courting, and I am proud of her being a member of our beloved Host Club!"

Mitsukuni quickly let go of me and jumped up to Tamaki, excitedly saying, "Ooh, is she gonna wear that suit you promised her? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?

Tamaki chuckled, and reassured the little boy, "Do not fear, my little Mitsukuni. Haruhi will wear the bunny suit as you promised! I swear my life on it!"

Mitsukuni squealed in delight, and quickly turned to me and happily said, "Hey, Ichigo! I gotta go get ready when the guest arrive! Don't be nervous; you'll do fine! If ya need help, we'll be right there!" He then waved a cheerful goodbye as he skipped away to one of the couches in the farther corners of the room, with his little stuffed rabbit in his right hand.

I chuckled as I waved back in response, then turned to Tamaki. "All right, Tamaki. What's the main rules I got to follow in the Host Club?" I eagerly asked.

Tamaki pointed one finger up, and said in an orderly fashion, "All members of the Host Club must be respectful towards their fellow courtesans. As a Host, it is your solemn duty to your guests to entertain them using any means necessary. Our goal is to make sure every member leaves with a smile on their face!"

I grinned as I nodded in reply to Tamaki's rules of conduct. Putting a smile on everyone's faces shouldn't be a challenge, especially not for this Assassin!

* * *

**1:59 PM**

_Ichigo's POV  
_

"Attention, everyone!" Tamaki called out in a loud voice, "We have a new host today in our beloved Host Club! His name is Ichigo Yamazaki! I trust that you will treat him with the same kindness and respect as you do with our other hosts! What do you say we all give him a hand?"

My face reddened with embarrassment as the room filled with applause and praise. All of these ladies, every single of one of them, comes to the Host Club to get entertained? It looks like Tamaki and his crew were able to subjugate the whole of Japan's school girls in Ouran High. I nervously laughed as I gave a smile and small wave of acknowledgement, showing that I was paying attention. With a clap of his hands, Tamaki called out to the ladies, "Ok, let's get this show started! Haruhi, Takashi, and Kyoya won't be around until a few minutes, so why don't the five of us take your requests! Why don't you five…" Takashi pointed to a group of five ladies, eager to begin, and then to my horror, pointed his finger right at me, "Come and join Ichigo over there? I'm sure Ichigo will be eager to take your requests!"

Dear God in Heaven, save me now. I couldn't move a muscle as the girls surrounded me like a pack of ravenous hyenas ready to feast on their prey. The ladies giggled as they took their seats, and were amused at my nervous behavior. One of the girls cooed in my left ear, and said, "Aww, don't be shy….We won't bite…"

Another squealed into my left ear, "Wow, you're so strong and handsome! I'll bet you can hold your own against a bunch of those dirty commoners, huh?"

If it were my other self and not this rich personality that heard this right now, she would end up with a knife in her throat! But, I had to play the wealthy boy and go along with the act, as I nervously replied, "W-Well….Y-You see, ladies….I do a lot of training when I'm not busy. I gotta say…..Heh… it does keep those muscles strong!"

All five of the ladies screamed in joy at this statement, and I was immediately bombarded with ridiculous compliments that made my head spin twenty times over. "Oh, wow, Ichigo, I want you to save me while I'm in danger!" One lady said in a breathless voice.

"You're so brave! I wish I had the courage such as you!"

"I wish my boyfriend were like that!"

"Ichigo, you're my hero!"

"And handsome too! Oh, I can't resist looking at that perfect body of yours!"

I think I must have burned half of my face listen to those great commentary, because when Kyoya arrived, he noticed that I was getting really nervous. "Careful, Ichigo." Kyoya drawled, "Wouldn't want that nervousness scaring away potential customers, now, won't we?

My mouth found myself stuttering in reply, "Y-yeah, Kyoya….No need to worry."

Kyoya smiled in satisfaction, and said, "Good. I'll be at my work desk if you need anything." He then sauntered off, back to his laptop to whatever devious plan he was formulating.

I sighed as I buried my face into my right hand. Jesus, Ichigo, what did you get yourself into?

* * *

**2:10 PM**

_Haruhi's POV_

Y'know, it feels like one of those days I'm glad I'm in the Host Club. All this school work for me is driving me crazy! Casually walking back to Music Room Three in my Host Club wear, I was actually feeling kind of ecstatic. Not that ecstatic, if you know what I'm think, but overjoyed I was finally going to get a break around here. As I opened the door, I could still hear the lively chatter going on around. Everything was normal, for now, at least.

I looked around to see what was happening. Tamaki was busily charming a few courtesans with his smooth ego and personality, Mori-senpai was busily looking over Honey-senpai as he was munching on another piece of strawberry cake, Hikaru and Kaoru were busily telling jokes, Kyoya was typing a resume at his desk, everything seemed perfectly normal. Except for one thing. I saw another guy dressed in a Host uniform, with a glass of water in one hand, and his other hand holding his forehead, as if he had a splitting head ache. This must be the new kid, I thought. I was kinda hoping it was another girl like me, but I'll do fine with another boy.

I decided to meet with the new Host first, and give him a warm welcome. I went up to him, and said in a cheerful voice, "Hello! You must be the new Host! My name's Haruhi Fujioka! What's yours?"

The guy's headache must have been painful, as he only groaned in response. I though he didn't hear me, so I went up to him and gave him a sharp tap on the shoulder. "Um, you okay?" I asked in a concerned tone, "You kinda look-"

All of a sudden, his hand on his forehead grabbed me by the collar, and closely pulled my face directly in front of his. He looked up to me with an aggravated look, and growled, "I didn't need to hear you ask the question again. Don't you know how to wait? The name's Ichigo. Ichigo Yamazaki."

I wanted to slap him for pulling me, but there was something about him that made me stare at him for a few more seconds. I could tell by his eyes, that, he was something more than a rich student here at Ouran High. He had the very same look I had when I first came to this club when I first arrive. Could he be that…? No, it can't be possible!

Tamaki seemed to have taken notice of my little escapade with the new Host, and walked up to the two of us, sternly saying to him, "Now, Ichigo! Mind your manners around your fellow Hosts! As you can see, Haruhi is trying to help you alleviate your headache for you! Shouldn't you accept his help?"

Ichigo let go of my collar, and grumbled, "Why, I'm terribly sorry, Tamaki. I'm just under the fact that you know when to give your Hosts a bit of privacy when after he's had a really rough day with ten thousand ladies-in-waiting!"

Tamaki put his arms together, and crossly said, "Are you saying you don't require our help in solving problems that we can help solve for you? Because, you do, we'll be more than happy to give you the time you need in solitude."

That was harsh, even for Tamaki himself. I kinda felt bad the new kid, Ichigo, had to go through Tamaki's ranting for the first time. He'll soon get used to it, I'm sure of it. Ichigo knew that he need our help, so he sighed and solemnly said to me and Tamaki, "Well, I guess I'm no one man army, huh? I'm, very sorry…Miss Fujioka, right?"

"Please, call me Haruhi! It's nice to meet you, Ichigo! Even though you almost tried to have my head, but, still nice to meet you!"

Ichigo chuckled, and winked at me. "Well, then, let me repay a beautiful Host like you, Haruhi, with a gentleman's touch." He then gently took my hand, and pressed it on his soft lips. My face reddened with embarrassment as I felt the gentle touch of his skin for the first time on mine. Luckily, the other ladies didn't see what was happening, so my cover was safe. However, that wasn't the case for Tamaki, as his face reddened in anger, and silently hissed at Ichigo, "_Ichigo! What the hell are you doing!? You're not supposed to do that, or else you'll blow her cover!"_

Ichigo gave a devious grin to Tamaki after he kissed my hand, and then quietly whispered, "Much more romantic than that bunny suit, eh?"

Oh, that did it. I turned around towards Tamaki, with my face fuming with both anger and embarrassment, "Seriously, you're going to make me wear that thing _again!?_"

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Taking advantage of the situation, I bolted straight for the door, and slammed it behind my back. Dear God, what was this madness? I swore under my breath that I would never do something like that ever again. Seriously, is this is what the rich waste their time on? Tea parties and sandwich clubs? I might as well call this mission complete, because, this has got to be one of the most useless clubs in Ouran High!

However, just as I was sulking behind the door, I heard it crack open a little bit. It opened completely, and I saw Mitsukuni, happily jumping in front of me, with a box in his hands. He looked concerned, even though he was smiling at me, and he gently asked me, "Hey, Ichigo-chan! What's the matter? You okay?"

I closed my eyes, as I replied in a strained voice, "Yeah….Just gimme a sec… Um, Mitsukuni, I don't think I'm cut out for this sort of this work. Y'see…Courting isn't my forte."

Mitsukuni's face fell a mile, and he sadly said, "Oh…Well…I was gonna give you this cake to celebrate your first success in the Host Club…But…." He started to sniffle, and I got really nervous when he started to drop tears, "If you wanna leave…..That's ok….But, I'll miss you…." I reached out a hand to comfort him, but instead he started to cry as he desperately pushed the cake box into my hands, and begged, "_Please don't go, Ichigo-chan! I wanna make you feel welcome at Ouran High! I don't want you to get beat up by the other bullies! You're my friend! You….you won't leave, right? I got your cake, too! Your favorite flavor, chocolate! Please, Ichigo!"_

My eyes widened with surprise as soon as he said what my favorite flavor of cake was. No one, I mean no one, not even the leaders or other Assassins of the Creed, knew I had a strong affinity for chocolate. Especially if it's chocolate cake, my favorite desert. This surprised me so much, I laughed out loud, and said, "How'd you know I liked chocolate cake so much?"

Mitsukuni said through sniffles, "The chocolate cake was gone…..And I didn't eat it, and Takashi didn't…..So…."

Whew, I remembered I had so many pieces of chocolate cake during that I almost had a stomachache. Also, the chocolate stain on my right sleeve kind of gave it away, so, I had to give into to the cake again/ I smiled as I opened the box, and it contained a beautiful, round, perfectly chocolate-frosted, chocolate cake. This kid and me, we're going to go far, I'm sure of it. I put my hand on Mitsukuni's shoulder, and calmly said, "Well, I'll give next round another shot. But, I'll be counting on you to help me out, alright?"

Mitsukuni's expression turned from incredibly depressed back to his cheerful self, as he hugged me as tight as I could, squealing, "Yeah! I knew you were gonna stay! Come on! Haruhi's gonna dance in the bunny suit!" He then reopened the door and entered the music room.

I chuckled as I followed him inside. I guess sticking around for a little longer won't hurt. Besides, I got a job to do, and as an Assassin, I'll be sure to perform it to my fullest capacity. First day might have been shaky, but, I'll be ready for tomorrow. What a weird way to end the day to watch that beautiful maiden, Haruhi, prance around in the bunny suit. Who knows? Maybe she's fallen for me so easily over that blonde prick.

And, the killing? Oh, don't worry. My blades thirst for the blood of the guilty. I'll make sure they're sated. The Assassin, ladies and gentlemen, is about to take center stage!

* * *

**End of Sequence Two. Reviews, favorites, and followers are welcome. The author requests criticism on this chapter so that he can make the next chapter an enjoyable experience. Sequence Three will be uploaded tomorrow.**

**This is a production of Abstergo Industries. Please, take care, and we will see you tomorrow.**


	4. Sequence Three: The Daily Report

_Sequence Three: The Daily Report _

* * *

**Music Room #3**

**After Host Club Hours**

**6:30 PM**

Tamaki clapped his hands, as he sighed a breath of relief. At long last, another successful day of hosting had finally come to an end! As he looked around the room, he saw that all of the hosts were casually relaxing. Hikaru and Kaoru were busily practicing for tomorrow, Mori-senpai was calmly conversing with Haruhi, as he congratulated her on the eccentric performance with the bunny suit. Kyoya was busily collecting up all the funds and recording a bunch of information on his laptop. However, he hadn't seen Mitsukuni and Ichigo anywhere? Where could they be?

Snapping his fingers, he shouted towards the twins, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Where is Mitsukuni and Ichigo?"

The twins shrugged, and replied back in unison, "We dunno, Tamaki-san! We heard that they were heading towards the darkest place in the school!"

Tamaki gave a little shriek of horror as soon as he had heard those words. There was only one room that was the darkest in the entire campus of the high school, and that was the dreaded room of the Occult Club! Fearing that the two Hosts might get cursed by the evil doll, Tamaki sprinted out of the room, and straight towards the Occult Club Homeroom. Who knows what sorts of dark creatures lay in the shadows for Tamaki…?

* * *

_Mitsukuni's POV_

**Occult Club Homeroom**

**6:30 PM**

I couldn't help but just watch Ichigo as he silently meditated in this dark, scary room. It was as if he wasn't there at all; I felt that he wasn't there with me! But, I knew that he was in a state of deep concentration, so he didn't want to be disturbed. Yikes! What was that?

I looked behind me and I saw a little spider just brush past my back. I sighed in relief, as I turned back towards Ichigo. He still had his eyes closed, and I could tell by the way he was meditating that he didn't want to be disturbed. But, something stopped him. "You know," I heard a voice ring in my head; "Normal people would be scared of spiders like those. You seem to be quite placid."

"Wha-"My mouth closed immediately as I looked at Ichigo closely. He still had his eyes closed, and his face remained unchanged. It sounded like Ichigo, but, how was he able to talk to me through his mind? When a few seconds passed, I heard Ichigo's voice again, this time he said in a humorous tone, "Still confused?"

I thought in my mind, hoping he would hear my head, "Well, I didn't know that you were a telepath!"

Ichigo's voice laughed, and quickly responded, "Oh, no, I'm not a telepath! It was something I was merely trained to do. Concentration."

"What about it? Wait…Is that what you call it? Concentration?"

"Yes. Sometimes, I need to have intense focus in order to clear my mind. So, I mentally hypnotize myself into a trance. How do I do it? Picture an idea. Then, I think of a similar idea related to that one. Then, I think of another. Then, another. All these ideas circulate in a never-ending cycle of eternity. At the middle, is where true balance is. My mind is focused on that focal point, and only that point I am focusing on is in my mind. All thoughts are eliminated in my head, so I have room to make new ones! My level of concentration during meditation is so intense, energies pulsate throughout my brain. They become so powerful; my mental capabilities are intensified tenfold. With this, I can communicate with anyone directly or indirectly, like so!"

"Wow! Can you even read my mind too?"

"Well, you're going to have to ask someone else for that type of stuff. I can only communicate to people, not discover their hidden secrets."

I stared in awe as he stared at Ichigo. All this power that Ichigo was capable of was incredible! But, how did he come to possess this power, anyway? Just as I was about to ask this question, Ichigo's voice quickly rang in my mind, "I wouldn't ask that question, Mitsukuni. Do not question how I achieved this mysterious power; you don't know how much I suffered for it."

"Wha-…. But, I barely even said the question to you! No, thought it!"

Ichigo gave a little chuckle, and replied, "Well, you made it obvious. I could tell by the confused look on your face that you didn't understand it. I'll tell you Mitsukuni. Soon, but not today."

The candlelight was dying in the room, and I began to feel a chill in the air. As my shivered to keep warm, Ichigo remained cross-legged, unscathed by the cold gust of wind. Such clarity was present on his face, and Mitsukuni struggled to keep warm. "I-Ichigo-chan….It's getting kinda cold here…." I thought to Ichigo as my tiny body struggled to keep warm.

Ichigo chuckled, and replied, "You can go ahead and leave. I don't mind. I'll meet up with you and the others at the Music Room when I finish my business here."

I quickly got up and started to walk towards the door. As I stopped and looked back at Ichigo-chan, he was still quietly meditating. I wonder, does he feel anything in that chilling room? The Occult Club is famous for its devious atmosphere, and I began to worry for Ichigo. Before leaving, I quietly whispered in a soft voice on Ichigo-chan could hear, "Be safe, Ichigo-chan…" With that, I closed the door to the Occult Club, and left for the Music Room.

I hope he stays safe….

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Little Mitsukuni sure is brave, and very curious. His cheerful personality, however, can earn him some enemies. Bullies can use this to take advantage of him, and although he has great skill in martial arts, I don't think he would use them for necessary violence or self-defense. No, he wants to keep playing the innocent boy. I might end up saving him pretty soon.

For once, I was alone. It was finally the time. I grunted as I entered in a more focused state of mind. My consciousness began transferring towards another plane of thought. My thoughts began disappearing, and all the darkness through my closed eyelids began to fade, as I entered somewhere much more mysterious than the realm of the living…

* * *

**Unknown Region**

**6:59 PM**

I opened my eyes. The first think that struck my gaze was the white emptiness surrounding me. Standing up, I had realized where I was. This was the Animus, the place where all of the assassins meet and give daily reports on their missions. However, we do not see them in the Animus. Our vision is limited towards only the Grandmaster and his other leaders. The only place we can converse with our fellow brethren and compatriots is the outside world.

A voice rang in my head just as I stood up from my spot, saying, "Well, Ichigo, you certainly had a rough day."

I turned around, and looked at the woman who was speaking to me. It was my leader, Shiva. She was clad in the traditional Assassin's garments, and she quietly stood there, her arms folded around my back. I chuckled, as I gave a polite bow of respect, replying, "Mistress Shiva. I didn't notice the Grandmaster was going to send you to report on me. Kaihime not keeping your hands full right now?"

She gave a slight grin, and joked, "The little shinobi you brought from Kyoto is a feisty one to train, but she has great potential, like you said. If she grows older, she might take your place as Master Assassin."

"That'll be the day I die, Mistress, but you and The Grandmaster know that no one can best me in combat."

Shiva's eyebrow raised in suspicion, and questioningly asked me in a stern voice, "Humility is a wise virtue, Ichigo; are you absolutely sure that your mission has no threats of any kind?"

I scoffed, and replied in a disinterested voice, "Please, cleaning the latrines is easier than this. Since I'll be done soon, you mind putting me in-"

My reply was harshly interrupted, as Shiva bluntly replied, "You will go nowhere, Ichigo Yamazaki, until you have eliminated every target that we assign you in Ouran High. A true Assassin always finishes his missions with precision and grace."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe Shiva was giving me the rundown on how to properly become an Assassin. I knew how to do my job, and I knew how to do it well. A lesson in executing objectives is the least thing I needed. Sighing, Shiva began to walk around me, her eyes slowly scrutinizing me for any wounds. "You were the Grandmaster's hardest student, Ichigo." Shiva quietly whispered, "But, through time, you became his most dangerous weapon. It's time for you to accept this responsibility and give your devotion to the Creed entirely."

Tired of this ranting, I exasperatedly replied, "Ok, look. There's nothing going on at Ouran High School! All of these sumptuous idiots just stay at parties and get themselves drunk on tea and wine. This is hardly the place for my talents!"

Shiva looked at me with such contempt that it instantly made me feel embarrassed when I said that, and angrily replied, "Quite the contrary, Ichigo. These people are the same type of caliber that murdered your family. If they can do that to your kin, won't they do it to the innocent as well?"

Bringing up my dead family: now that really did it. My mouth was shut, and through the corner of my eye, I could see her head nod with satisfaction. After a moment of silence, Shiva asked me, "Evil lurks in many corners, Ichigo. Are you sure you are up for the task?"

My head nodded with renewed resolve, and Shiva smiled. "Very good, Ichigo." She said to me, "Now, tell me your report."

Taking in everything I had learned from the Host Club, I began.

"Based on my information gathered at my first stay at Ouran High, it seems typical that they are blind to what happens out in the rural part of Japan. Students have no ambition and no energy, and a disgustingly lack of sympathy for the poor. It sickens me."

"As it should. Continue."

"Other than that, I have only heard of gossips and chatting among these students. However, there is one individual that I am concerned about."

"Kyoya Ootori; Yes, I've heard about him. His grandfather is the head of a huge medical company, widely known by the wealthy population of Japan. I'm surprised that he hasn't been a bother to you when you arrived."

"It's very suspicious, but, I'll take my chances with him. If I can get more information on him, I bet I can-"

"No."

My mouth hung open in amazement, as Shiva just stared at me blankly. Why would she deny me this request to destroy another hindrance in my mission? Before I was about to reply, Shiva bluntly stated, "Killing him will only bring more attention to yourself. And, you don't want to compromise your cover, do you?"

"Well….You're right. I'm sorry. I will restrain."

"Very good. Is there anything else to report?"

I shook my head. Finally, after a few minutes that seemed like hours, my report was complete. Shiva nodded in satisfaction, then finally said, "Alright, that's it for today. The Animus will transport you back to your hotel room. I will leave one word of advice before you leave. Out among them, there will be chaos. Be alert, and be as silent as the night." With that, her body faded out into the white space.

With that, I closed my eyes, and felt a rush of tension as I was returned to the realm of the living…

* * *

**Ichigo's Room**

**Cherry Blossom Resort**

**7:05 PM**

I gasped as I opened my eyes, still weary from that terrible ride. As I looked around, I was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room of my hotel suite. Standing up, I casually stretched and began to prepare for sleep. I quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth quickly. Twenty minutes later, I was in my bed.

I was stumped at what Shiva said. Seriously, chaos among those students? They couldn't hurt a fly if they wanted to! But, I had to stick to the mission, no matter how uncomplicated it seemed. There will be many more surprises waiting for me tomorrow. What challenges await for me in store?

I'd better be ready, for the enemy may come soon.

* * *

**Alert: Animus 4.0 update required, Sequence Four will be updated on December 15, 2013. Reviews and Followers required. DMC7500 thanks you for your continued support. Be sure to share this story with all of your friends. This is a production of Abstergo Industries. Animus 4.0 shutting down.**


	5. Sequence Four: Showing a Bit of Restrain

_Sequence Four: Showing a Bit Of Restraint_

* * *

**Ouran High School**

**6:30 AM**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

It was a cold, stormy day, and all the students were inside. Everyone had their jackets on to keep warm against the howling winds that penetrated the inside of the school. I tried not to shiver against the wind as I headed outside. The outdoor hallway was blustering, the pine trees wildly flinging around, and the icy chill lapping at my skin. It was a storm out in the world, and only I was brave enough to stand against it. The teachers trained me to stand against Mother Nature herself; adapting to her many forms. However, I am merely human, and each step felt painful as I continued on. Better to press on when I'm so close to my next class.

Speaking of classes, they were a breeze to me every time I sat down for a lecture. Tests? Got that in the bag, no need to study? Homework? Already filled out during lunch. Projects? I just pair up with the smartest people, and perform the tasks they ask of me. Passing high school shouldn't be a challenge for me since I fit in so easily. The hardest part: getting the students to like me.

I have been sent to the Principal's Dorm about three or four times now. Heck, those kids sure wanted a piece of me. I gave them what they deserved; too bad the teachers don't appreciate that kind of behavior. They began scolding me, telling me that what I did disgraced the family, and a bunch of other nonsense. I just pretended to listen and play along; my God, it was boring. Anyway, they let me off. Good thing 'bout rich schools is that their punishments are lenient. Means that I can get away from a lot of stuff.

I opened the door to the Second Hall, and just keep walking straight along. My shoes clopped along the cold floor, leaving a trail of wet footprints in my path. My jacket was soaking wet, and I struggled to keep the cold from my body. However, I started sneezing as the water seeped into my skin. I need to find a place to warm down, and fast. Luckily, one of the classroom doors was open. I burst in, not thinking what class was going on inside. I needed to warm up, and I don't care if I get sent to detention for it.

Turns out, I wasn't disturbing a class. It was actually the Karate Club, casually sitting down, with their legs folded, patiently waiting for their leader to arrive. When I burst through the door, they all looked at me with such peculiarity. My hair was frazzled, and my suit was wrinkled due to the incessant vibrations of the wind. I stared at them questioningly, wondering what was wrong about my look. Did I offend them, or something?

Suddenly, a student stood up, walked up to me, and bowed his head respectfully. I did the same as well, saying, "Forgive me. I did not know that the Karate Club was today!"

The student smiled, and replied, "Oh, no apology is needed. We were just waiting for our leader to arrive. Have you come to join the club as well?"

I chuckled, and scratched the back of my head, replying, "Oh, me? Well, I've never been to any club except the Host Club. I really don't know much about the Karate Club; mind filling me in on a few pointers?"

The student's eyes lit up when I first mentioned the Host Club, and exclaimed, "Oh, then you must have met Mitsukuni Haninozuka! He used to be the leader of the Karate Club!"

When I heard those last words, I wasn't surprised at all. When I first saw Mitsukuni practicing, his techniques were of that of judo master. Every kick, every strike seemed to flow like the wind around me. I crossed my arms, pretending to be surprised, and asked, "Is that so? He doesn't seem to be the lethal, coldblooded killer type."

The student laughed, and jokingly replied, "Oh, he must have had too much cake." Then, he continued in a serious tone, "But, I am serious. He was the Leader of the Karate Club, until he quit and joined the Host Club."

"Interesting. Can you tell me more about it?"

"All right then, I hope you don't mind, it's a long story. Would you mind sitting down with us?"

After I took my spot in one of the empty spaces, the student began his story.

"You see, the Haninozuka family is revered for its long line of ancient combat techniques and forms. Mitsukuni's father owned a dojo in Japan, and he was considered one of the few men who could master the efficient styles of the ancient sensei of old times. The Haninozuka line shares a proud history in skillful prowess in combat. However, the only people worthy to possess the father's skill is his two sons: Chika and Mitsukuni. Both of them excelled in their father's teachings, and passed on their ancient techniques to us. However, we had to say farewell to Mitsukuni, as he had gone and joined the Host Club."

"Hmm… Can you explain to me how he left?"

"Few years ago, Tamaki Suou came to Little Mitsukuni while we were busy practicing advanced judo techniques. We could tell that something was wrong on Mitsukuni's mind, as he was shouting orders left and right. Whenever we messed up, he would violently correct it for us, no matter how much pain it caused. Tamaki took Mitsukuni out for a few minutes, telling him something that we could barely hear. Then, in just an instant, he rushed into the room, took his bunny Usa-chan, packed his things, and sprinted out of the room. That was the last time Mitsukuni led the Karate Club. A few days later, Chika came by and took over the group, although he wasn't as experienced as Mitsukuni was."

"Did Mitsukuni tell you why he left you guys?"

"If there was one thing Mitsukuni was trying to accomplish, it was him trying to fit in with the other kids. He thought that through brute discipline and unyielding force would people finally able to respect him. However, Tamaki saw the childish side in Honey-senpai, and told him that it is more important to be what you want to be, not what others expect you to be. I guess that's why he left. Just for the sake of free choice, if you know what I mean."

Freedom: The sentient right of all human beings. It is the main purpose of the Creed to stand against the tyrannical heels of oppression and restore freedom to the people, as they were born with that right and cannot be stripped of it. Mitsukuni didn't want to be just a karate champion; no, he wanted to be the little boy that everyone loves and enjoys at Ouran High. For a minute, I'm glad that Mitsukuni was able to do what he chooses. But, I still remembered that he was still naïve and unaware of the real problems that plague this world.

Taking a deep breath, I took a minute to collect all of that information inside my head. The student looked at me with a confused look, asking, "Are you feeling alright, sir?"

I exhaled, and replied, "What? Oh, yeah, I'm good. By the way, I never got your name. What do they call you?"

The man extended his hand out in welcome, and said, "Masamune Sanada; Co-leader of the Karate Club."

I shook his hand in reply, saying, "Ichigo Yamazaki. At your service."

Just then, the door opened, and I saw a lean figure march into the room. He had the etiquette of a dojo trainer, and his curved glasses gave him a sense of determination. This had to be Chika Haninozuka, I thought to myself. He did look quite the leader of the renowned Karate Club. He walked towards us, and he suddenly noticed me sitting amongst his ranks. He pointed his finger accusingly at me, and questioned, "Masamune, who is this?"

Masamune got up and bowed to Chika, replying, "This is Ichigo Yamazaki, sir. It's the guy Mitsukuni was talking about so much."

Chika looked at me with suspicion as his eyes began look over me like a hawk stalking a small mouse. My gaze remained unchanged, as I blankly stared at him. "So," Chika said after a long silence, "You're the guy that Mitsukuni's talking about so much. Gotta say, I thought you might look better than Mitsukuni was describing."

I scowled, and dryly responded, "Funny. Looks can be deceiving, Chika Haninozuka. I can't believe that your brother, who is half your height, took over before you as leader of the Karate Club."

"Father had him work in the Karate Club since he was five, so it was more fitting for him to lead the club than me. I was inexperienced back then, so, I did not possess the knowledge to properly lead."

"Well, you could have at least given it a try. Honestly, don't be scared to try new stuff. It's not the end of the world."

Chika scoffed in reply, and then walking around me in circles, asked me again, "Tell me, Ichigo. There are rumors of you possessing masterful combat prowess. They say that you trained in the rigorous of dojos, learning every forbidden technique that the senseis can offer you. Hell, you've even gotten into trouble because of it! Are these rumors real, or are you simply fabricating them to gain popularity in that pathetic club you and my brother are in?"

Calling pathetic? Strike One. I rose up to my full height, and growled in a deadly voice, "You dare threaten me? Tread carefully, Chika, or I might end up snapping that little neck of yours."

"You think you can threaten me?"

"I just did."

Bristling with anger, Chika pointed a finger at me and yelled, "Alright then, let's see you test your mettle against the Karate Club! I want to see if your skills are really worth it!"

I smirked, as I crossed my arms and looked at this behooved amateur. Chika looked like he could explode, as his face was as red as a badly sunburned skin. What exactly did I do to make him angry? My words were a grievous blow to his pride, exactly what the brat deserved. Skill isn't earned by words; it is won by action. Judging by the apparent look on his face, I assumed that there was no going back. A fight's about to break out, and I was in the middle of it.

My eyes slowly gazed across the room. The students were shocked to see their leader challenge an outsider. Some faces were eager to see me get ripped to shreds. Others looked fearful for the safety of their leader. Some just remained motionless, as if nothing was going on, waiting for a command from their leader. Masamune looked at the two of us with a worried gaze, hoping for some swift reconciliation. There would be no reconciliation between me and Chika; personal honor was on the line.

In a flash, I suddenly witnessed the fight begin. Chika dashed at me and slid towards my legs in order to trip me. Predicting the maneuver, I gracefully jumped over the slide and landed on the ground, my stature remaining stable. Chika quickly got up and started to assault me with a barrage of kicks and strikes. Using my energy, my mind felt at ease as I seemingly dodged the strikes as they harmlessly flew past me like a gentle spring breeze in the morning. A good defense is the best offense, the Grandmaster always said.

Suddenly, I was tripped by Chika's right leg. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, and quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the incoming stomp to my face. Flipping back up again, I delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the jaw, which caused Chika to stumble back in pain. However, one kick wouldn't stop him. He merely shrugged it off, then, taking a defensive stance, he yelled at me, "Is that the best you can do?"

I chuckled with eagerness, as I cracked my knuckles, and jeered, "I'll show you what's the best when I'm through with you…"

* * *

_Mitsukuni's POV_

"I do not know where he is, Mitsukuni."

Aw, the heck of it! I pouted as I sat down on the floor again, defeated. All this time, no one where Ichigo was! He promised he would be back to the Music Room when he was finished! But, no! He had to go and sneak out the room and leave us all behind! The meanie!

Well, I guess he had his reasons, but he should have given us a call when he left! Tamaki was pretty mad when he found out when he left. Hikaru and Kaoru were confused, along with Haruhi, who seemed very concerned when he left. To be honest, everyone was wondering why and how Ichigo disappeared! But, I was the most worried! What if he was captured by a ghost? What if….No! That's too scary!

Takashi seemed to notice that I was very nervous, as he put a hand on my shoulder, and sighed, "We should get to class, Mitsukuni."

But, I wasn't going anywhere until Ichigo was found. I stood up with indignation, and shouted, "I'm not going anywhere, Takashi, until I find Ichigo! A promise is a promise!"

"And, what promise did you make to Ichigo, exactly?"

"I said I would make him welcome at Ouran High, no matter what! You would want the same for him, right, Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni, I think you're jumping to conclusions here."

I frowned as I looked at Takashi with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"What I mean is, Ichigo might be-"

Suddenly, I could hear the footsteps of someone rushing somewhere, and it was coming to us fast! Also, I noticed the hum of the microphone from behind me. If there's one thing I know, is that there's only one woman with all the footage in Ouran High School and the Host Club, and her name is Renge Houshakuji. I gotta say, she can be scary sometimes, but she can some great cookies if she's in the mood. I saw her rush past by me with a camera crew with her, determined to pick up the scoop on someone. I called out, "Renge-chan, where ya going?"

Renge called out to me, "Haven't you heard? Your pal Ichigo's facing off against your little brother, Chika! And, I hear Ichigo's got him in a tight lock!"

Wait….Ichigo's fighting my brother? But….Why? Taking off in a flash, Takashi and I rushed towards the Karate Club homeroom. Something was going on, and I'm gonna find out what!

* * *

**Karate Club Home Room**

**7:00 AM**

_Ichigo's POV_

This guy can really be a handful! I grunted with effort as I tried to keep my chokehold on Chika. Unfortunately, he was thrashing around so violently that I could barely keep my balance steady. I growled to Chika as I tried to keep the hold steady, "Give…..up….yet…..rookie?"

"N…..Never….." Chika wheezed back, slowly lessening his resistance as my arm closed tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and my eyes were bombarded with camera shots and lights. Taking advantage of the situation, Chika broke free from my grasp, and entered back into his defensive stance again. Cursing myself for that foolish mistake, I knew that I had to end this. I rushed towards Chika, and I was about to unsheathe my hidden blade, until a little voice stopped my strike.

"Ichigo! Chika! Stop fighting! Please!"

I immediately stopped to find Mitsukuni and Takashi, both standing in the doorway. Mitsukuni looked even more shocked that he was staying in the Occult Club Home Room. Now, som- Ha- -and down, and I-

* * *

**ERROR: ANIMUS 4.0 OFFLINE. REROUTING CENTRAL POWER TO MAIN SEQUENCING GRIND PATHWAY. ALL SYSTEMS REBOOTING. SCANNING FOR ANY INTERNAL DAMAGES.**

**SCANNING**

**SCANNING**

**dOn'T LeT-**

**SUBTERFUGE LEVEL X TROJAN VIRUS LOCATED. INITIATING CONTAINMENT PROTOCOLS. **

**hE wHo HoLdS THE HeIr-**

**TROJAN VIRUS ELIMINATION AT 20 PERCENT**

**tHe bOy, hE iS tHe OnE tO-**

**TROJAN VIRUS ELIMINATION AT 60 PERCENT**

**hE wIlL tAkE hIs pLaCe-**

**TROJAN VIRUS ELIMINATIO AT 95 PERCENT**

**fOr tHe hEaVeNs wIlL fAlL-**

**TROJAN VIRUS CONTAINED. SCANNING SYSTEM FOR VIRUSES.**

**MAIN HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTORS: ONLINE**

**AUDIO RECORDING SYSTEM: ONLINE**

**MEMORY BANKS: ONLINE**

**SECONDARY MEMORY BANKS: ONLINE**

**MAIN CPU: OFFLINE**

**ALERT: SEQUENCE CORRUPTED. PARTIAL DATA RECOVERED. CONTINUING SEQUENCE. **

**INITIALIZING**

**INITIALIZING **

**INITIALIZING**

**INITIALIZING **

**INITIALIZING**

**he will come. the end is here.**

* * *

_**Music Room #3**_

_**7:30 AM**_

* * *

"What on earth is the matter with you, Ichigo? You could have killed him!"

Ichigo grumbled as he drank a cold cup of water as he held an ice pack to his bruised forehead. The beating Chika gave hit Ichigo pretty hard. However, Tamaki didn't care about Ichigo's condition, as he stood over Ichigo, scowling at the mess he had made. After Ichigo was carried into the room by Hikaru and Kaoru, the atmosphere around the Music Room plummeted. All that was left was the unnerving tension that was growing in the room.

Mitsukuni was nervously biting into another piece of strawberry cake, as he watched Ichigo get bombarded with criticism from Tamaki. Poor Ichigo, he thought, the little boy wondered why Ichigo gets into these situations! He had heard the stories; bullies ganging up on Ichigo in order to intimidate him. But in the end, Ichigo ends up breaking their bones and sending them running with their tails between their legs. The reason he constantly gets into trouble, Mitsukuni pondered, is that he has a short temper: just like him!

"I will not, absolutely, will not, tolerate this sort of behavior in the Host Club, or even outside of it!" Tamaki shouted in an annoyed tone. "Not only are you scaring off potential customers, you're degrading your own personal image every time you-"

Ichigo had had enough of Tamaki's rambling, as Ichigo slammed his fist on the tea table so violently, it created a dent in the shape of a fist, which caused Tamaki and the other Hosts to grow silent. After that, Ichigo whispered in a deadly voice, "You know, maybe you people don't realize that there's a cruel world that we live in. I'm doing what needs to be done. Telling the truth, no matter how hard it may seem."

Tamaki scoffed, and angrily replied, "But, we do not do it at the expense of our personal honor, Ichigo! I can't believe you would hurt a relative of the same member that let you into the Host Club!"

Taking up to his full height, Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Mitsukuni, and yelled, "His idiotic brother challenged me, and got what he deserved! I don't think he is even worthy to call him his brother, lest the leader of the Karate Club!"

"You've got some nerve-"

"I've got a lot of things, Tamaki Suou, that you aren't worthy enough to possess, and listening to you drawl on like a banal and broken record is quite idiotic. Don't you have anything else better to do than sit around and chastise people all day?"

"Why, you little brat! I'll show you what I'm made of!"

In a split second, Ichigo barely could hold against Tamaki's assault, until Mitsukuni dashed in, kicked Tamaki in the stomach, and threw himself between the two men. "Stop it, both of you!" Mitsukuni wailed, almost coming close to tears. "I've had enough of you to fighting! Why can't you two just get along?"

Ichigo scoffed, as he wiped the excess blood off of his mouth and angrily muttered to Tamaki, "Screw this. I'm heading to class. Good luck running the Host Club without me, you prick." With that, he marched out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Tamaki growled as he held his stomach in pain, and angrily said to Mitsukuni, "Mitsukuni, I'm getting angry that Ichigo's behaving this way. Do you have an explanation for this?"

Mitsukuni desperately shook his head, and tearfully shouted, "I don't know! Stupid Chika-chan, making Ichigo-senpai feel like he's inferior! It's him who you should be punishing, not Ichigo!"

Tamaki got up, and stubbornly replied, "Nevertheless, Ichigo decreased the reputation of the Host Club with his reckless assault. As Hosts, we do not engage ourselves in degrading and strenuous tasks that do not benefit our club in any way. As a result, I'm putting him on a three-day ban from the Host Club. That should give him time to learn his lesson."

Mitsukuni's eyes widened in horror, then he screamed, "No! You can't do that, Tamaki! I won't let you! I won't!"

"I'm the leader of this Club, Mitsukuni, and it is my job that Ichigo learns the rules of the club, even if it takes the most severe of punishments!"

With that, Mitsukuni kicked a coffee table laden with cake and tea, as the table fell down with an ear-splitting crash, causing the food to fly everywhere. "I hate you, Tamaki!" Mitsukuni angrily sobbed. "I can't believe that you're this mean!" With that, Mitsukuni ran out of the room, crying, with his bunny in his hand.

Tamaki sighed as he got up and looked over the state of the room. Tea was quickly spreading across the marble floor. Cake lay smashed across the table. It was utter chaos, and Tamaki wasn't prepared for this.

Ichigo would have to mend his ways soon, Tamaki desperately thought. Otherwise, horrible things will be in store for them.

* * *

**Alert: Animus 4.0 requires immediate technical attention. Sequence will be updated on December 20, 2013. Abstergo Industries apologizes for this inconvenience and thanks you for your continued support. However, the author requests that you review his stories for grammatical critiques and any other things that will help support his story. Be sure to share this story with your friends and favorite and follow for more updates.**

**As compensation for the time extension, the author has provided a sneak peek for the upcoming sequences:**

* * *

**Sequence Five: Ichigo's Target**

_After a long wait, Ichigo receives his mission from the Creed. His target: Mitsuhiku Hari, son to the infamous Nobushige Hari. _

**Battle Sequence One: Ichigo Yamazaki Takes On Ichiro Kaneko!**

_While Interrogating Nobushige, a rare chance encounter as another rival Assassin from the Shadow League, Ichiro Kaneko, intervenes and takes on the Creed's Finest Assassin! Who will win the duel of blades? The Assassin of the Creed or the Assassin of the Shadow League? _

**Sequence Six: Blood on My Hands**

_After assassinating Mitsuhiku and his father Nobushige, Ichigo returns to the Host Club. However, Tamaki is getting suspicious of Ichigo's activities, and orders Takashi to trail this mysterious host._

* * *

**DMC7500 and Abstergo Industries thanks you once again for you continued support. Animus 4.0 shutting down. Goodbye. **


	6. Sequence Five: Ichigo's Target P1

_Sequence Five: Ichigo's Target: Segment One_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor Funimation. I only own this story and its characters. All rights reserved._

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Hotel**

**Ichigo's Room**

**3:30 AM**

* * *

_I__chigo's POV_

I suppose being banned from the Host Clun has its benefits. The time away has given me more focus towards my schoolwork and training. These two things were the most important things to survive the rigors of Ouran High. Their stress on education is reinforced by their current grade system. Only those students with A grades or B grades can move towards higher-college educated classes. In these classes, there is another grade: S. I've never heard of an S grade before, but I have heard only the smartest students could achieve such a difficult grade like that. Me? I'll stick with a solid A+, for I didn't come to this school to learn. I came here to kill, nothing more.

I tiredly sighed as I busily scribbled down answers to my history and language homework. I really wanted to finish these assignments so I could get out and take in some fresh air. Being inside my room gave me an unnerving feeling that I was being watched. Why did I think that way? I have learned to be on the move, constantly running from destination to destination, never stopping for a moment's break. It felt good to run; the wind blowing on your face, the world moving along like a bullet train, and that feeling of freedom when you run from place to place.

These thoughts kept me distracted as I tried to finish my assignments. I could barely keep my pencil on my paper as I kept thinking about going outside. It was so easy; I had to just walk out the door and start running. Who would stop me from my freedom? I couldn't help myself as I chuckled and put down my work on the table and walked to the window. I wanted to see what the weather was like outside before I went out.

It was really late, but I didn't feel tired at all. It was raining in the night time, and the incessant patter of the rain calmed me as I stared out into the pouring rainfall over the city. Skyscrapers were still lit up with luminescent brilliance and I could hear the loud blares of trucks and cars heading home from a late night's work. The sky thundered with lighting and the wind blew a strong breeze that was enough to blow away a child's balloon. Yes, the weather was free tonight, and it took advantage of its freedom by producing a symphony of Nature's brilliance over the people.

I decided that I needed a break. I closed my books and working material and neatly organized them into my backpack for high school. I donned the uniform of the Creed, taking extra precautions as I holstered my weapons into the pockets on my belt and uniform. It was the usual armament: sharp kunais, razor shurikens, thin Kevlar cables for choking, and my hidden blade gauntlets. As a second function, the gauntlets carry grappling hooks that I could grapple onto vantage points. So, if I need a quick escape, the grappling hook is my main source of escape.

After I was prepared, I opened the window door outside and walked into the night. I flicked the room switch off, turning off all the lights, then I shut the window door. Jumping onto the edge of the balcony, I looked down at the blackness below. I could barely see the ground, but that never stopped me from achieving the impossible. I closed my eyes as I leaned forward, arms spread wide open, as my body gracefully fell down towards the ground.

Then, I heard it. The cry of the falcon…

* * *

**Tokyo Tower**

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Kaihime sighed as she crossed her arms, waiting under the canopy of Tokyo Tower for her mentor, Ichigo Yamazaki. She had been assigned by the Grandmaster to provide Ichigo with his mission. Normally, Shiva would give the missions to Ichigo, but she was on other duties in another city far away from Japan, so it was up to Kaihime. It had been thirteen weeks since Kaihime saw Ichigo. She was glad to see her mentor again, after it was a short moment he was assigned to Ouran High School.

Who is Kaihime you ask? Kaihime is the daughter of a master assassin and female poacher. At age 5, she was on the run by a group of hired mercenaries who killed her mother and father right in front of her eyes. She never forgot the blood running down her parent's skull's that day. Kaihime knew her life was in danger, and she wanted to run away from all of the sorrow and anger. But, the wind simply blew all of the troubles back to her, and Kaihime had nowhere to run…

That was the day when Ichigo eviscerated the pursuers, and took Kaihime into his tutelage. Both Shiva and the Grand Master revere Kaihime as Ichigo's equal, and expect her to take over Ichigo's job as Master Assassin. But, as long as Ichigo lives, Kaihime is still under Ichigo's guidance. However, she does not wait for the time when she is promoted. She still longs to learn everything from Ichigo.

As she closed her eyes, a drawl voice came from behind her, saying, "So, enjoying yourself up here on this rainy night?"

It was Ichigo, as he stood behind Kaihime, as he gave a sly grin at his apprentice. Kaihime smiled, and jokingly stuck her tongue out, retorting, "Well, I was until you surprised me! It's been so long! How's the guys at Ouran treating you?"

Ichigo shrugged, and said, "Well, I got a three-day ban from one of their clubs. How's that."

Kaihime's eyes lit up in surprise, and she murmured, "That sounds awful! What did you do? I hope you didn't break the rules…"

Ichigo laughed, and hastily replied, "Oh, no, Kaihime. You know me. I always follow the fiats of the Grandmaster. It's my behavior, Kaihime. I can't stand to be around people like those…"

In response, Kaihime gave a punch to Ichigo's arm, which caused Ichigo to yelp in pain, jump back, holding his arm, and angrily shouted, "What the heck was that for?"

Kaihime winked, and waved a pointing finger accusingly at Ichigo, saying, "Now, now, Ichigo. Everyone has to work with suspicious characters every day! It's just a part of life! Gotta deal with it someday!"

Ichigo frowned, and muttered, "Yeah, but those idiots are thick-headed! Can't listen to a damn word I say…"

Kaihime chuckled, and said, "Wasn't I the same like that when you found me? Then, you corrected me, and look where I am now!"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. Yes, it was true. Kaihime did act the same when Ichigo first tutored her. But, through hard determination and skill, he was able to craft her into another deadly assassin of the Creed. Ichigo remembered that not all good things come instantly. They must taught with expertise and precision in order for the concept to fully stick together. Maybe, that's what he should do with the members of the Host Club, Ichigo thought. They should be taught to think and perform their actions freely…

Ichigo sighed, and replied to Kaihime, "I'm sorry, Kaihime. Maybe I was quick to be impatient towards the Host Club. I will try to be more open and more willing towards their motives."

Kaihime laughed, and said in earnest, "Aw, don't take it too hard, Ichigo! I'll help you get on the right path too! Besides, I owe you a favor for saving my life. I wouldn't be here without your help!"

Ichigo chuckled, and rested his shoulder on one of the posts holding up the canopy. "So," Ichigo called out in a loud voice, as the rain began to grow even more incessant than before, "What's brought you here back to Japan?"

Kaihime put a finger to her lips, and urgently whispered, "Shh! I think we're being watched! I saw a bunch of suspicious men looking at me as I went up Tokyo Tower."

Ichigo's left eyebrow raised slightly in suspicion, and he quickly questioned in a low voice, "Don't tell me we're being followed by the police. I haven't committed a crime yet."

"No, it's something else. For all I know, they look like guys from international police committees."

"Interpol." Ichigo groaned in frustration as the name instantly appeared in his head. He had some tricky situations with them almost trying to capture Ichigo. But, somehow, Ichigo seemed to escape from out of their grasp. If Interpol had learned of Ichigo's presence, then Ichigo had to be alert. Shaking his head, Ichigo quickly turned to Kaihime, and asked in a low voice, "Anyone else you've seen on your way here?"

Kaihime shook her head. "No one I thought was suspicious," Kaihime said, "That's pretty much it! Oh, I remembered! I'm here to give you your next assignment~!"

Ichigo let out a wide grin as he heard those three last words. Finally, some real action and jobs to do! "What's my next target?" Ichigo said in an eager tone.

Kaihime pulled out a folder from her satchel, and opened it. She began to read the contents out loud to Ichigo in a well-rehearsed voice.

"Ichigo Yamazaki, your target is the CEO of a steel magnolia in Japan named Nobushige Hari. Highly educated man, with multiple connections towards various businesses across the world. He has contacts in the United States, Great Britain, France, and Germany…"

"Yeah, yeah, typical rich guy stuff. Continue."

"He's known for providing most of the steel for various buildings in Tokyo and Kyoto. However, he's been into various drug cartels and unprofitable organizations. Says here that his men have begun on a mass extortion spree for the past few weeks. Get this, it's mostly on small business owners and lower class people."

Ichigo clenched his teeth, as his fist curled up in fury at the horrid prospect of depriving innocents of their basic needs. "Just can't leave the smaller ones alone, huh? I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Today, he's currently staying late at his main office located in Central Tokyo. Your orders are to eliminate Nobushige and any other of his associates you encounter along the way. You are to leave no survivors of Nobushige's crew, collect any data or funds that might be useful to us, and sabotage any other of his connected criminal operations you can find in the building. Intel suggests that there are other drug mafia leaders stationed in the building."

Ichigo nodded, and began to plan his tactics as Kaihime read on.

"The building lay out is about sixty floors. On the thirtieth floor, there's a main balcony were it connects in tandem with another skyscraper. You can use that as a means of entering the building. The other entryway towards the building is the front entrance, but it's heavily guarded by security personnel and private military companies. The door system is pretty complex, and needs different levels of clearance for certain rooms. We got you a key card that has clearance for every level." Kaihime tossed Ichigo a small, see-through card, and Ichigo easily caught it one-handedly.

"Heh, I guess this is my skeleton key to get in." Ichigo joked. "Is there anything else I don't know about the mission?"

"Remember to stay out of sight and draw the least amount of attention." Kaihime began to finalize in a soft voice. "Use lethal force if necessary, but stick to the shadows and take down your opponents from the darkness. Also, be on alert for any other rival assassins. They will try to stop your progress and claim Nobushige's life as their own."

Ichigo cracked his knuckles, and he quietly put his hood back on as he walked out into the pouring rain, crouching down on the tower ledge. His mission was clear; find and kill Nobushige and his associates. As he looked down, the streets of Japan were crowded and wet with cold rain. It was still dark, and it was the perfect environment for the assassin to work under. He turned his head towards Kaihime, and shouted, "One more thing! Do I get to keep the money this time?"

Kaihime laughed, and replied, "Of course you do, silly! Don't get caught red-handed, though! Good luck!"

Ichigo chuckled, and looked down again, as he quietly whispered, "I always have luck. Besides, assassins always have luck on their side." With that, Ichigo dove off of the building and disappeared into the shadows. Kaihime watched as an eagle suddenly appeared, heading towards Nobushige's skyscraper. The eagle was carrying a necklace, one that bore the emblem of the Creed. She smiled as she wished her master luck on his mission, then with a snap of her fingers, disappeared in a gust of shadow.

The die had been cast, and now, it was Ichigo's turn to raise the stakes.

* * *

_Somewhere, along a rooftop in raining Japan, a shadowy figure watched as the eagle carrying a strange necklace headed towards a towering skyscraper. The man was dressed in dark clothing, his assassin's uniform blending in the darkness, his ninja tabi wet under the soaking rainfall, and his mask covering his face. This was an Assassin of the Shadow League, a member of an ancient order to promote conflict and strife across the world. The Creed was their main rival, as both factions vied for power to see who was the greatest among the shadows._

_The man stood up, and looked onward across the buildings of Japan. He had been assigned to assassinate a CEO, but was not told that others were also hunting for the same target. No matter. He would consume all through strength and bloodshed. "That's it, Ichigo Yamazaki. Follow your path towards your destination. I, Ichiro Kaneko, will claim victory this day, and you and your pathetic Creed will be purified in the shadows!"_

_With that, Ichiro leaped off in pursuit of Ichigo. All there was left was the incessant fall of rain and the thundering lightning of the dark morning of Japan…_

* * *

**A/U: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! New Year's, Christmas, and high school break assignments can be quite a hassle. I'm currently working on Part 2 of Sequence Five of Mitsukuni and The Assassin! Also, I'm currently in need of ideas for the next chapters so, PM or leave a review for any suggestions!**

**I'd like to thank Deltoran Merchant for letting me use his character, Ichiro Kaneko, from his story Ouran High School Kaneko Club! Check out his story as well! **

**I'd also like to give a shout out to any of you who favorite and followed this story! You guys rock!**

**I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow or the next few days if I really focus! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next part! DMC7500 signing off! **


End file.
